


[Podfic] Three Body Problem (the amazing grace remix)

by DustySoul



Series: DustySoul's Podfics [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Disabled Character, Disability, Female-Centric, Other, POV Female Character, POV Peggy Carter, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustySoul/pseuds/DustySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both owe her a dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Three Body Problem (the amazing grace remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Body Problem (the amazing grace remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578938) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



See original work for more notes and information about the fic it is based on: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/1578938>

**Podfixer's Recommendation:  
** I love the Peggy Centric nature of this fic. They're aren't a lot of Bucky/Peggy/Steve fanfics out there, and most seem to be PWP or center mostly on Steve and Bucky in the future, struggling to find a new equilibrium without her. Neither of these really do much for me. I was ready to give up hope and find a different ship when I found Sholio's remix. It's everything I could ever want out of a Bucky/Peggy/Steve fic. Spotlight on Peggy and her illness, how this affects their relationship on center stage. Feels! Absolutely wonderful word choice! Breath taking flow!

This fic is absolute perfection and I revealed in performing it. The only down side is how damn short it is! Short and sweet.

I hope you enjoy listening as much as I did reading,

Cheers!

-Dusty Soul

 

 **Podfic Length:** 20:36

 

**Stream or Download**

Media Fire          <http://www.mediafire.com/listen/nxwe8sybb8d3te3/The_Three_Body_Problem.mp3>

Google Drive      [https://drive.google.com/folderview?id=0B4A03fUSAY6sfjlsckxyS3FVYnlvUkYzWDRYX09TSURMVFhOeTNxZmNVOFkySTYtRjhpR3c&usp=sharing](https://drive.google.com/folderview?id=0B4A03fUSAY6sfjlsckxyS3FVYnlvUkYzWDRYX09TSURMVFhOeTNxZmNVOFkySTYtRjhpR3c&usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message or follow me on tumblr at dusty-soul.tumblr.com


End file.
